warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Munchies
Chapter 1 - Univille Market Aden and Soul walked through the grocery aisle of the Univille's grocery store, picking out items for their special dinner tomorrow. "So," Soul started, picking up various different containers of chocolate, trying to decide which was best. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" "Of course." Aden replied, checking items off his shopping list. "Its the anniversary of when we first met. Nothing's more important than that." He smiled. "Except marriage." Soul joked. Aden plucked the chocolate out of his hands and put several into his shopping cart. The pudgy man smiled and pecked Aden on the cheek as they made their way to the front check-out counter to purchase their items. As they walked out to their car and loaded their items into the back, Soul hugged Aden from behind and lazily rested his head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I love you, Ady." Soul murmured as Aden leaned into the hugs. However, their moment was cut short by Soul having a coughing fit. Turning around, Aden grabbed his shoulders. "Are you alright?" Aden asked, worried. Soul looked up and finished his hacking. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He coughed one last time. "Swallowed a bug. I hate that. Totally ruins the mood." Aden couldn't help but chuckle and pat his boyfriend on the back. "That it does!" In response, Soul gave a burp, causing Aden to laugh again. Chapter 2 - Soul's House The tubby albino and had begun preparation for tomorrow's dinner. His favorite, a ham, potato, and cheese casserole, was going to be made, and he couldn't be more excited. While Aden was busy cleaning the living room, he fingered his necklace with a soft smile, and went back to cooking. Aden, who was vacuuming, found that the floor was covered in crumbs. No question, it was from Soul munching while he was out. With a defeated sigh, he stopped the vacuum, snapped his fingers, and the crumbs disappeared. "Much better." he said triumphantly to himself. Although, he wouldn't bother asking him to quit eating in the living room. Later that night, Soul busied himself with brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Aden lay in bed, reading. He saw a window out of the corner of his eye, and noticed some sort of movement; or at least, he thought he saw something. Looking up, he saw nothing. He could have sworn he saw some sort of figure dart out of view. Shrugging, he continued with his book. Once Soul had returned, he crawled into bed. Removing his pendant, he laid his head down and snuggled Aden, affectionately humming. Aden rubbed his hair, kissed his forehead, and put his book away. Soon enough, they were both fast asleep... And while they were sleeping, they didn't notice their door creak open with a green glow around the handle. Aden didn't notice when a new pillow was placed under his head, glowing faintly red. And Soul didn't notice that he was levitated onto a gurney, and carried out of the house. Chapter 3 - Warehouse 13 "Aden's certainly taking his time..." Mordin commented, waiting in the main office with Claudia, Felix, and Drake. "I get its his anniversary yesterday, but still... he's normally here by now!" Claudia snapped her Farnsworth shut with a click and an impatient sigh. "And he's still not answering..." she added. "Maybe we should check up on him." The other agents in the room agreed and drove to Soul and Aden's shared house. Upon arrival, they found the front door unlocked and both Soul's and Aden's cars in the driveway. "That's... worrying, but nothing major!" Mordin tried to explain, but failed and followed the others inside. The house looked clean and fairly normal, until they got to the bedroom, where Aden lay sound asleep, but no Soul. "There you are..." Mordin shook the God Tier lightly. "C'mon, Aden let's go!" There was no response. Claudia snatched the pillow away from his head, causing it to glow red. In response, Aden yawned and sat up, blinking as he put on his pendant and glasses. "...guys? What're you all doin' in here?" He looked around. "Where's Soul at?" "You didn't show up at the Warehouse today." Felix answered. "Didn't see Soul anywhere in the house, and his car's still here." Aden stretched and put his hand down on his boyfriend's pillow, feeling a piece of paper crinkle under his touch. "Huh?" He unfolded the sheet and looked it over. ---------- Soul groggily woke up with a groan. He didn't remember falling asleep in a sitting position. Did he sleepwalk? But, he didn't have this kind of floor. Either carpet, tile, or wood in various rooms. With a start, he got up and looked around. And, where he was, he didn't know. It looked like some industrial room. Concrete floor, metal and stone walls and pillars. No windows. "ADEN!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Aden!" "I'm afraid that thing you call a friend isn't here to save you." A cold, sadistic man's voice was his reply. It seemed to echo from all around the room,, even though Soul could not see anyone else. "What's going on, where am I?" he asked. "Who the hell are you?" "So many questions, so little time..." the voice said. "I'm afraid you're going to be here for a while, Soul. Might as well make yourself comfortable..." Soul turned around as there was the sound of metal clanging on the floor behind him. Before him, he was a small, rusty bowl with some sort of mushy food inside. "Eat, like the cow you are." the voice mocked. "You'll want to eat as much as you can, by the way. Even I am unsure of how long you will stay." Soul reluctantly walked over to the bowl, picked it up, and sniffed its content. Odorless, it seemed. Scooping a small amount into his hand, he licked it. Of course, tasteless. Timidly, he put it into his mouth and swallowed. Instantly, he felt as though he were starving. ---------- Aden snarled as he read the note allowed, before his pendant glowed slightly. "Someone took him, and they're gonna pay!" he sighed and hit his fist against the wall. "How did I not notice?" "It'll be okay, Aden." Mordin said soothingly. "We'll find him!" Aden clutched at his necklace. "Hopefully soon. He's in serious trouble!" "Can that thing find him?" Felix asked, gesturing at the faintly glowing pendant. "No, it only tells me if he needs help or something..." "We need to find the bastard who took Soul," Drake began, an angry expression on his face. "And why he took him in the first place." Mordin finished, looking to Claudia. Claudia nodded and fished out her Farnsworth, calling Artie. "Search the entire area. Not sure how far this guy could've gone, or where." "Wait," Aden said, his voice both angry and hollow. "The note has more." The others crowded around him and read the note together. 'You will find this note to have instructions for you to follow. If you do so, you will be able to find the one I've taken hostage.' "This asshat's makin' it out like a game." Felix spat angrily, but he continued reading. 'First, find me where you would expect him to run off to on his own. You may find, once you get there, you tend to "slip up".' "We have to go, now." Aden said, getting out of bed and flashing his Street Tier clothes on. "When I find this guy, he's gonna be Bronzed so long he'll have to get rust insurance." Chapter 4 - Univille Park "There's a park in town where Soul likes to go to be alone. Our first date was there." Aden explained as an answer to the riddle." Claudia gave a silent "aww!" as Aden continued. "But the emphasis on slip up..." he thought it over. "There must be an artifact there! We gotta go!" he ran downstairs to his car. "You still drive when you can fly?" Drake asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Yeah, I'd rather not draw attention now." Aden replied simply, gesturing for everyone to get in. Piling inside, the agents drove to Univille's only park where at first glance nothing seemed wrong. "Well, this park seems nice," Felix said, looking out the window. "Doesn't seem like there's a prick here." The others turned around and stared at Felix. "Problem! I meant problem!" he held his hand up. Claudia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "At least here we may have a chance at smelling the pudge. Fudge!" She clarified, clearing her throat. Shaking their heads, they exited the car and walked into the park. "You sure you can take this guy, Aden?" Mordin asked. "He might be tough, if he was able to subdue you." "Trust me, I can handle a big daddy." Aden said, pausing after he realized his mistake. The others had turned to look at him this time, and Felix burst out laughing, falling to the ground and clutching his stomach. "I didn't mean to say that!" Aden snapped. Drake was looking around, and noticed that many of the people in the park were either arguing, cupping their mouths, or laughing. Overhearing some conversations, he noticed they all seemed to involve mis-speaking. As he passed a bench, he noticed a pair of round-framed glasses resting atop a piece of paper. Picking them up, he read the first line of the note. "Guys!" he called to the others, "I think I fuc- FOUND our artifact!" he corrected himself. When the others reached him, Claudia produced a silver bag and dropped the glasses inside, producing a spark. "Looked like they may have belonged to ol' Freud. Makes sense." "Freudian slips." Mordin nodded his head in understanding. "What does the note say?" Drake blushing slightly from his near-slip, cleared his throat and read aloud. 'I suppose I must cu-congradulate you for finding it. The artifact was most annoying and I am glad to be rid of it. But now you've got another artifact to find. I expect you'll have a run for your money in the next location. Good luck. You'll need it.' Aden growled at the note. "This guy is beginning to annoy me. He's just asking to be shoved into a mountain post-bronzing..." Drake looked confused. "No real clue to where next on this..." "Money... luck..." Mordin placed a hand on his chin and thought for several moments before snapping his fingers. "I got it! A casino!" "But there aren't any casinos in Univille, dude." Claudia told him flatly. "Just like there isn't a movie theater, either." "Then a bank?" Drake suggested. "That's the only place I can think of." "Then let's go." Aden folded up the piece of paper, put it in his pocket, and the gang was off. ---------- Soul sat on his back, groaning n immense discomfort and pain. His shirt, ripped down the middle, hs breathing difficult as his lungs were being compressed. "Come on, slob, keep eating. You're hungry, aren't you?" the voice mocked, egging him on. Soul replied with a weak gurgle, saliva running down his chin onto the floor as he turned his head. His stomach was so full, it was distended. If he were to stand, he wouldn't be able to see his own feet. But despite his stomach holding nearly five liters of food, he was still hungry. So, so hungry.... he couldn't bare it. Maybe one more gulp will make him feel better. Reaching a hand weakly to the bowl nearby, which had kept refilling itself with the same odorless, tasteless slop, and scooped a very large amount into his hand. Raising it to his mouth, his stomach gave an incredibly loud growl. His stomach felt painfully tight, stretch marks appearing all over his gut. Putting the food into his mouth, he struggled to swallow the food. But he did. As he felt is ravel down his throat, and reach his stomach, his stomach was instantly in agonizing pain. It felt like he was going to explode. He tried to arch his back as he screamed his voice hoarse at the top of his lungs. With a sound, wet, and similar to the tearing of fabric, he felt his stomach open up.... and he died. As his body erupted in flames, as did the blood and drool around him, and his corpse turned to ash, a cold, evil laugh rang through the room. ---------- Aden wrapped his hand around his pendant, feeling the cool metal heat up. "Gah..." Mordin looked over. "What's wrong?" "I think... I think Soul just died... but isn't dead... it's weird..." "Lots of pain from him?" Felix asked cautiously. "Yeah." "He might be under the effects of the torch I was tortured with." Aden scowled at the memory of how broken Felix had seemed after his torture. "If that's the case, then its the same guy that hurt you. "I'm gonna drop-kick him into a trench..." he muttered darkly. "We all want a piece of that guy, Aden." Drake commented. "Here we are." he held open the door for the others and looked around. Chapter 5 - Univille Bank Aden and the rest drove to the local bank on the several blocks away, and walked inside. As they opened the door, they saw several disgruntled customers, some of whom were nearly yelling, and flustered staff. Some of them were so overwhelmed, in fact, that they seemed to keep tripping over and over again. "Maybe an artifact that increases anger?" Drake guessed, scratching his head. Felix nodded in agreement. "Let's look around, see what these guys are upset about." Mordin said, walking forward. Reaching a front desk, he smiled and greeted the employee once he reached her. "Hi, I'd like to make a deposit." The woman nodded and Mordin took out some money from his wallet. Handing it to her, she began typing on her computer. After a few moments, she examined the cash in her hand, and her expression changed from polite to confused. "Uh, sir, it seems your currency hasn't been exchanged to American for this country." Mordin looked even more puzzled. "What? No, that's a twenty dollar bill." Frowning, the employee handed the money back to Mordin, who saw that, rather than the $20 he swore he took from his wallet, it was instead an New Zealand dollar. He turned around. "Drake, Felix, did either of you mess with my wallet?" he asked, annoyed and confused. They shook their heads. The employee sighed behind them. "We've been getting a lot of people saying their currency is one kind, but they give us another. Its crazy." Aden listened to the various conversations around them, and noticed they were all about the money problem. "Something's switching currencies." he said firmly. "Well, what would that be?" Felix asked, walking over to a bench to sit down, and tripping onto his hands. "Ah, damn!" he exclaimed. "Getting up and looking down, he expected to see either a bump or a shoelace loose, but his feet were perfectly fine. Shrugging and walking over to the bench, he tripped again, this time clipping his hand on a nearby table. "Ow!" Drake looked around himself and saw several other people were also tripping. Some people had bloody noses, bitten tongues, or sprained wrists and ankles from their falls. "We mght be dealing with two artifacts this time, guys." Aden began looking around. On the floor, he spotted an old shoelace. Out of a childhood habit of fiddling with strings, he made to pick it up, only to trip as he got close. Grabbing the string, he almost pocketed it. Before he did, Aden suddenly noticing that the tripping incidents around him were dying down. "Okay... is this an artifact? Hey guys!" he called out to Draco and the others. "I think I found one of 'em." Looking around himself as well, Felix noticed something sticking out of the potted plant next to the bench. Taking a purple glove from his pocket and picking it up, he saw it was an old wallet. "Think I found the other artifact too." Opening the artifact, he saw a folded up piece of paper and pulled it out. Mordin walked over to Aden and took out a silver bag. The God Tier placed the shoelace into the bag, producing very small sparks. The Element of Magic then walked over to Felix, who placed the wallet into the same bag, making sparks that were only slightly larger. Immediately, people stopped tripping for no reason, and the bank was filled with relieved sighs and exclamations of happiness as the currency problem was resolved. "Finally," Drake muttered as Felix handed the note over to Aden to read aloud. "'Well done. For your next task, I hope you brought tinfoil hats. You'll need them while you go get something to eat. Better hurry; your friend here won't last much longer without that!'" Aden began hissing in rage, his eyes flickering between their normal hazel and black-and-white. "He's starving Soul with somthing... oh his death will be quick and ungodly painful..." the God Tier muttered, wrapping his hand around his key as it buzzed under his fingers.